Lustclan
by SybilBoi
Summary: Elmclan has been taken over by cats with libido, now all they do is mate. Rated M for explicit content.


Hey! Welcome to Lustclan, allow me to introduce you to our members. Any blanks you see are spots that your OC could fill up! When all the roles are filled, I'll be able to begin writing. Please refrain from using silly names like "Tightkit" or "Wetpussy" etcetc. Submit as many OCs as you want! Just as a fair warning, I might not be able to continue with this if I do not get enough OCs. I will further elaborate on this when all the spots are taken up. If you'd like, you can apply for ranks that might already be taken and, if I like your OC enough, I will replace the current cat. Please see the bottom of the story for OC forms!

* * *

 ** _Allegiances:_**

 **Elmclan:**

 _Leader_ \- Owlstar

Short description: As her name would imply, Owlstar is a wise she-cat. Her pelt is mottled with different shades of brown and she's got large yellow eyes.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Leadership takes up a majority of her time, but she makes room in her schedule for a bit of fun. Mating with Owl is quick, and she doesn't mess around.

 _Deputy_ \- Appletuft.

Short description: A soft-furred pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes. Often described as kind and helpful by her clanmates, as well as fierce and rather defiant, traits that make her a rather bold authority figure.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Appletuft is single and a virgin. She believes that the tom who takes her virginity should be the one she remains with forever. Because of this, it is rumored that the deputy has the tightest core and toms drool at the thought of mating her.

 _Medicine cat_ \- Hollowwind

Short description: Hollowwind is an all-white tom with pretty blue eyes and is the brother of Appletuft. Both his appearance and his personality do not align with his sister's as Hollowwind is often seen as anti-social.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Hollowwind follows Starclan's rules religiously and is still a virgin due to the medicine cat code. His dick is only 4 inches in length.

 _Warriors:_

Milkspot-

Short description: A short she-cat with a brown pelt and a single spot of white that covers the left side of her face. She's got yellow eyes and is seen as a dedicated warrior. Though, she's semi-aggressive and won't shy away from a fight.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Milkspot, while often seen as innocent, is what some would refer to as a "nympho," someone who lives for sex. This would obviously make her experienced and she knows exactly what to do when it comes to mating. While her pussy isn't the tightest, she makes up for it with talent.

Terrapelt-

Short description: Terrapelt is a mostly brown tom. A lighter shade of brown covers a bit of his head, back, and base of his tail. At the base of his tail, brown fades to white, along with his paws and lower jaw. Often described as loyal, he's also slightly aggressive and won't back down from a fight, which is a trait he's passed down to his apprentice, Ryepaw.

Sexual attributes/kinks: This tom loves to breed and doesn't mind taking a she-cat by force. His dick is 8 inches, which aids in attracting females. Kink-wise, Terrapelt enjoys fucking ears, something that makes him stand out in mating, as he enjoys the feeling of soft fur on his dick.

Spidertail-

Short description: He's a large, brown-and-black tabby tom with six toes on his right forepaw. His eyes are a striking shade of amber. Personality-wise, Spider is a very laid back individual and doesn't mind when the kits climb all over them. While he's easy-going, he's dedicated to his role in Elmclan and does his best to aid in any way he can.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Spidertail is a rather generous tom, pleasing his partner until they're fully satisfied. His length is 7 inches and, while it may not be the longest in the clan, it's got a surprising girth.

Berrystep-

Short description: Berrystep is a gray Tom with a single white sock on his back left leg. He's got gentle green eyes and is often described as a "friendly giant." He adores kits and is speculated to be a great father.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Similar to his personality, Berrystep would never do anything during mating to hurt his partner and typically obeys any orders he's given. His dick is 8 inches.

Moonripple-

Short description: A beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly, and large, yellow eyes. She very sweet and friendly, but fierce when needs to be. She's got an 'I-won't-take-any-of-your-crap' attitude.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Moonripple is incredibly tight and submissive. She loves a tom who's dominant, sexy, and strong. Kink-wise, she's got a thing for praise and it turns her on.

Forestheart-

Short description: A dark brown tabby tom with black paws and dark, leaf-green eyes. Mating makes up the majority of his personality, as Forestheart is an addict. He'd do virtually anything to get a she-cat under him. When he's not mating, he's out hunting for his clan or training his apprentice: Willowpaw.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Forestheart has a very wide, very large, 10-inch long dick. When it comes to mating, he's always the dominant one and makes sure to fill all three holes. Begging is a kink for him and it's doubted he can get off without it. Another preference is mating more than one she.

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

 _Apprentices:_

Ryepaw-

Short description: A light brown tom with brown eyes. He's viewed as "edgy" but anyone who really knows him can denounce that as untrue. Dedicated to becoming the best warrior, he's sweet as well as a great friend. He's mentored by Terrapelt.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Ryepaw is known for his speed, an ability that is also true when people talk about his pace. During mating, Ryepaw humps viciously, his dick ravaging his mate's pussy. Lengthwise, he is a mere 5 inches and hopes his manhood will grow with time.

Willowpaw-

Short description: Willowpaw is a silver she-cat with a lithe frame. She's got a grey tail tip and paws as well as fiery amber eyes with golden specks in them. She's got a kind personality and is incredibly friendly. Being supportive, she's definitely the one to go to for comfort or advice. She's mentored by Forestheart.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Willowpaw is hella seductive and loves to be dominated by her mate.

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

 _Kits:_

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

 _Queens:_

Nightfall-

Short description: An all black she-cat with a white underbelly and paws. Her fur is incredibly soft and she's got amber eyes. She's Spidertail's sister. She's got a bold personality and is very strong-willed. When it comes to her kits, some would say she's slightly over-protective.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Though she's pregnant, Nightfall is very tight. Most tom can only drool over here though because she's only willing to mate with (to be decided)

Softflower-

Short description: Softflower is a sweet, cream-colored she-cat with white paws, a white chest, and a white underbelly. Her eyes are a pale brown and she's Moonripple's sister. Both toms and she-cats drool over here, but she's loyal to her mate, (TBD).

Sexual attributes/kinks: Softflower conspires with Lustclan members and flirts to get information out of Elmclanners. She's incredibly sexy, and she knows it.

 _Elders:_

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

 _ **Lustclan:**_

 _Leader-_ Lionstar

Short description: He's a huge golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Being a leader, he puts the needs and wants of his clan first. While he isn't "evil", he's willing to trample anyone or thing that gets in the way of his clan's future and happiness.

Sexual attributes/kinks: Lionstar has one of the largest dicks in his clan, having it measure up to 9 inches. During mating, he tends to overwhelm his partners, using his weight to pin them down and making sure he gets deep. Usually, he sets a slow pace with hard thrusts. Lionstar loves denial, and won't let his partner finish unless they're begging for it.

 _Deputy-_ Icefang

Short description: Icefang is a large, white tom with icy-blue eyes. He is seen as mean, cruel, and emotionless.

Sexual attributes/kinks: This tom loves rape and probably prefers it over love. He's got a juicy, mouth-watering long, thick dick. He loves the types of she-cats that play hard to get, or that simply aren't interested in him.

 _Medicine cat-_

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

 _Warriors-_

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

 _Apprentices:_

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

 _Kits:_

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

 _Slaves:_

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

Blank-

Short description:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

* * *

 ** _Forms:_**

OC name:

Elmclan or Lustclan:

Rank:

Physical description:

Personality:

Sexual attributes/kinks:

Extra:

Feel free to fill out as many as you'd like!


End file.
